1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable width trailer for transporting large machines, large farm machinery, etc. More particularly, this invention relates to a trailer having selectively retractable and extendable pull-out extender assemblies at each side thereof which may be extended when transporting large machines or farm machinery and which may be retracted when the trailer is not transporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable width trailers are commonly used to transport large machines or farm machinery such as combines or the like. Usually, the adjustable width trailers of the prior art have a plurality of pull-out sections positioned on opposite sides of the trailer. A typical prior art pull-out section includes a plurality of spaced-apart and transversely extending tubes or tubular members which are slidably mounted in transversely extending support tubes affixed to the frame of the trailer. The outer ends of the tubular members of the pull-out section are interconnected by a cross-member beam or cap. The pull-out section of the prior art is manually movable between retracted and extended positions. The fact that there are normally several tubular members used in the pull-out section, the weight thereof makes it difficult to manually move the pull-out section between retracted and extended positions and vice versa.